


Burnt Cookies

by cynosure_phrases



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynosure_phrases/pseuds/cynosure_phrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a tradition, Sherlock!"</p><p>"Who the hell would we be leaving cookies out for?"</p><p>"Don't be a Grinch."</p><p>"It's sad enough that you forced me to watch that idiotic movie with the medically inaccurate creature with the growing heart, but now you're referencing it?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies

Sherlock was never a fan of Christmas. Too many people coming together to celebrate and idiotic holiday that wasn't even created on the right day. For what they we're celebrating, the birth of the "Christ" was not on December 25th at all, yet there's a whole holiday on that exact day to celebrate. Sherlock never really celebrated after he left home, and hadn't really began celebrating it again until John moved into 221b. He didn't own any decorations, nor did he have any motivation to buy any. John was the one who brought the fairy lights and the Father Christmas decorations into the flat, and Sherlock only saw them as clutter. He didn't know why people brought trees into their house (he may have, but he just deleted it. It obviously wouldn't come in handy at any point of time in his life), and he didn't know how "Christ"'s birthday turned into a holiday that a jolly fat man in a ridiculous red and white suit would climb down your chimneys and place presents underneath the trees that people keep in their homes.  _  
_

"I refuse to take part in this." Sherlock snorted as John asked him to help bake Christmas cookies for Father Christmas. It was sad enough that John somehow talked him into helping set up Christmas decorations, but now he expected him to join in the baking of the cookies.

"Why not?"

"It's idiotic, that's why."

"It's a tradition, Sherlock!"

"Who the hell would we be leaving cookies out for?"

"Don't be a Grinch."

"It's sad enough that you forced me to watch that idiotic movie with the medically inaccurate creature with the growing heart, but now you're referencing it?!" Sherlock loathed that movie, especially now that John had began calling him by the green  _thing_. That wasn't it, John also called him Ebenezer Scrooge and bought him a novelty hat that read "Bah Humbug." 

"I don't see why I shouldn't, seeing you've taken the fun out of Christmas." John huffed about as he rolled out the sugar cookie dough. He had all kinds of small cookie cutters that made Sherlock question John's famous "Not gay" comments.

They'd been told that they quarrel like an old married couple, yet Sherlock couldn't see it. They obviously weren't a couple. They didn't undertake in any romantic experiences, yet Sherlock eyed the mysterious mistletoe hanging right above John. He'd noticed it exactly 30.64 minutes ago when he'd walked out of his room. He'd been surprisingly wrapping presents since John forced him to purchase some "Because friend's do that, Sherlock. They buy each other things that make each other happy." John hadn't exactly forced him to buy them, but it felt like John's words would nag him until he did so. He bought John an original copy of his favorite book series, The Lord of The Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien, as well as the special addition bonus collection of the movies. He'd never seen any of the movies, yet he wouldn't exactly mind if John tried to explain them to him.

Sherlock just stood, leaning his back against the wall while watching John cut cookies from the pale yellow dough. 

John took notice to Sherlock, and stood straight up and looked at him. "If you're going to just stand there like a bloody idiot, you might as well make yourself useful." He handed Sherlock a silvery cookie cutter and stepped aside.

Sherlock reluctantly took the metal object and stepped right under the mistletoe next to John, and before John could get to work, Sherlock went for it. He leaned over and kissed John. It took John back, and Sherlock pulled away quite quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I- uh.." Sherlock started fumbling about, trying to make things casual. He pressed the cookie cutter into the dough, but he was surprised when John grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss, but not like Sherlock's weak attempt. It seemed more desperate, and it lasted for a minute or two, until John pulled away, and smiled. 

"I wondered how long it'd take you to take notice."

"But... You're not gay, and-"

"Yeah, let's not make this any more confusing for me, eh? I just... Jesus. I don't even know. I'd been wanting to do that for months." John confessed, blushing a bit.

Both men chuckled as they slid back into another kiss, but this one more sloppy, more sure. They'd forgotten whatever they'd been doing, and it seemed like forever until Sherlock's face scrunched.

"John..?"

"Yeah?"

"It smells as though something's burning..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I fucked up on some Christmas junk- I'm Jewish, so what do I know?


End file.
